Insisté: Stressed
by Artificial Starlight
Summary: There's too much stress at these Meetings. Canada needs to change that. Let's start with Russia, eh?


**Insisté: Stressed – Artificial Starlight**

"No, _you_ said you were going to stay neutral!"

"I said I didn't know yet!"

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"There are no sides, Amerika!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

A slam of the door, and then, suddenly, there was nothing but a strange silence. The lack of yelling seemed abnormal now as everyone within the conference room sat in a thick atmosphere. It was not abnormal for meetings between the Nations to get out of hand- they argued frequently and over many things.

However, sometimes… differences in opinions led to this- complete disintegration.

"Well," Germany broke the silence awkwardly. "I think that's enough for today… tomorrow at the same time then, ja?"

They wondered who would show up tomorrow, because America's appearance after this seemed questionable. Still, everyone nodded politely, excusing themselves from the long conference table. Conversations were light for now, everyone either whispering about the argument that just transpired or attempting to carry out a form of normalcy.

Canada, ever the invisible observer, sat at his seat thoughtfully with a small white polar bear in his lap looking at him blankly. "What?"

"I'm just thinking," Matthew murmured. His mauve gaze traveled lightly around the room, stopping at each representative nation before moving along. "There's so much tension, oui?"

Kumajirou's nose scrunched in a human expression of disgust.

Canada smirked, patting his friend's head softly. "I think it's about time I help with that, don't you think?"

The bear's black eyes looked around much like the Nation did, observing the Nations- judging them. "Not France."

"Of course not, France hasn't needed my help in a long while. I was thinking of mon frère, actually- he has been very disagreeable lately. What do you think?" He asked his friend.

"No." Kumajirou casually dismissed. "Hamburger man is too loud."

Matthew's eyes light up with humor, a witty grin on his lips. "Oh? And with the way he screams my name, I'd think you both would remember it."

The polar bear snorted. "Russia," He stated determinedly.

Canada's jaw dropped. "Russia?" He repeated, looking up at said intimidating country leaning against the wall of the conference room, flanked by both of his sisters and scowling in the direction of the door America had stormed through not five minutes ago.

Matthew hummed in appreciation- the crossed arms were thick with muscle, the shoulders were broad, chest expansive. The white bangs of the man's hair framed those amaranthine eyes, so intense and enigmatic.

Laying the great Ivan Braginski would definitely be a challenge, and a memorable experience. Perhaps it would help Canada get rid of his own sexual frustration; he'd heard many things about Russia, after all.

We wondered just how much truth there was to such rumors.

A coy smile lit Matthew's face. "He'll do nicely, eh?"

…oOo…

"Da, see you tomorrow sister." He turned away from Ukraine's form, strolling down the hall to his own room, sighing in frustration as he turned a corner. It had been a long day; full of opposing opinions from both his boss and the other nations. He had to run from his younger sister _again_, to escape her radical proposals, and America, for some unfathomable reason, decided to make everything harder for everyone else.

Why was that so surprising?

Now, after the exhausting day, all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep.

He looked blankly for the room he was assigned to; the blue painted doors to either side of him were identical to all the others except for the golden numbering that labeled them apart. When he got to his own _319_, he found it different though. A piece of notebook paper was taped just under the doorknob, the cursive lettering _Ivan Braginski_ on the front.

Russia smiled, slightly creepy in the way he giggled. Not many people wrote notes to him. He wondered if it was America, because if it was…

_Ivan,_

_Please come to Conference Room B for a separate meeting at 7:30._

_Matthew_

He frowned.

Another meeting? Why? He'd had enough meetings to last another week, why couldn't they do this tomorrow?

Who was Matthew?

He pushed back the thick sleeve of his coat to look at his wristwatch. 7:20…

Mumbling in Russian, he turned away from his bedroom with a short growl. _This better be important_, he thought, and a bright smile crossed him lips to better hide the turbulent feelings of anger. He felt for the pipe he carried with him in his large coat, whistling a happy tune as he walked back the way he came. If this turned out to be a waste of his time, he'd be sure to show them what he thought of it.

Conference Room B was on the opposite side of the hotel, separate from the identical counterpart, Room A, where the Nations had had the meeting before. He didn't know why they decided to switch rooms for another meeting, and he wondered why a note was not placed on his elder sister Ukraine's door- was she not invited?

Was this a secret meeting then? Oh~

The navy blue doors came into sight and Russia pushed them open to peek his head into the room, looking around for anyone inside.

The smile slid from his face slightly- there was nobody there…

"You came!"

Russia jerked back, looking behind him to see a short blond boy in a beige suit. He had bright blond hair, framing his face in soft waves much like France's- but the face was more like America's except for the lavender eyes and quiet voice. "Um… Da, who are you?"

The boy smiled, showing teeth, rocking back on his heels. "Canada, but you may call me Matthew, oui?"

Ivan nodded, vaguely beginning to remember the boy from a few meetings previous. He cast his gaze up and down the hall, looking to see if any other Nations were on their way- perhaps everyone was just late?

"We should get this started then, eh? Let's go."

Canada stepped forward, hands slightly pushing against Russia's chest, herding the man into the empty room with a smile. The door shut behind them and Canada turned to it, standing on his tip toes to engage the locking mechanism.

Russia's head tilted slightly, showing his confusion. "Ah… Matvey, what is going on?"

"We're having a meeting, eh? Didn't you get my note?"

The Russian held the paper up to show that he did, but his expression didn't change. Canada nodded, shrugging off the blazer he wore, as he strolled across to the computer desk in the corner, clicking on the mouse and keyboard quickly. "Sit down then, we'll get started."

Ivan hesitantly turned to the long rectangular table, picking a random chair and sitting in it nervously. He waited, unsure of where this was going, especially as the speakers around the room started relaying a melody- a song that would be played on the radio or in a club.

Matthew straightened, laying his jacket across the backing of the chair, smiling at Russia in a way that gave the man chills. "I like music, but I didn't know any Russian songs, so I hope you don't mind."

Russia shook his head, the paper in his hands crinkling as he fidgeted with it.

Canada came closer, eyes locked straight on him, until he was right beside the Russian. Hands came up to the back of the chair, and Russia actually let out a squeak of surprise as the seat turned- away from the table and open for Matthew to lean in, cheeks brushing together and a hot breath on his ear.

Ivan froze in shock.

"So you're the biggest Country in the world, eh? But I don't believe we've ever been properly acquainted." A tongue brushed across his earlobe and Ivan gasped. "My names Matthew, but I actually like the way you say my name." Teeth grazed the skin just below the ear. "Matvey."

"W-what?"

"You've been a little tense, right? So I was hoping we could get rid of this thick air around us." Canada pulled back to look the Russian in the eye, a smirk on his face as he brushed a hand down Ivan's chest.

The black coat Ivan wore was open, revealing the thin dress-shirt underneath and the Canadian's palm could easily feel the muscle underneath. The smooth touch caressed up and down, across a nipple- brushing it innocently as Russia tried to process what this _meeting_ was really about.

"Da…"

"I'm here to help with that."

"Y-you mean…"

Canada hummed in approval, leaning in to barely touch their lips together, a hint of sweetness. He pulled back with a devious smile, looking at Ivan for acceptance.

Ivan's dark violets lowered from those heated eyes, taking in the Canadian's lean but not thin form. The long legs, the round behind, the seductive way he licked his lips to taste.

Would Ivan really pass this chance up?

No way.

The notebook paper was thrown down somewhere, and both hands took hold of Matthew's hips. Canada nodded happily, leaning forward once more to connect their lips- this time more forcefully- hungrily. The fingers at Ivan's nipple gave a firmer twist and the Russian groaned, finally letting his body feel the heat of attraction.

They pushed against each other, teeth clashing, tongues tasting- until the caverns of their mouths held no secrets and the simple act of kissing was simply not enough. Matthew pulled away with a flushed face, hands calmly unbuttoning the front of his white shirt, smiling as his hips swayed side to side.

Russia shrugged off his own jacket, hesitating as he unwound his scarf. He did not want it getting dirty, but taking it off would leave him slightly vulnerable.

"I can put it with my blazer if you'd like."

Ivan slowly nodded, knowing it would be safe and out of the way over there. Canada took hold of the soft white scarf with care, folding it neatly before placing it with his jacket on the back of the computer chair. His shirt joined them.

"Thank you." Ivan mumbled.

Matthew grinned, returning to the seated nation and pecking him on the lips. "No need to be so shy, Ivan." Fingers smoothly helped Russia undress. "You're sexy, you know that?" He kissed his cheek, then trailed down his jaw- finally reaching the beginning of faint scarring lining the neck. Soft kips pressed tender kisses there too and Ivan shook, slowly melting into a heated puddle under the Canadian's ministrations.

"Your voice, your touch, your smell. So hot."

Russia swallowed thickly, panting as the revealed skin was caressed. His shirt was thrown somewhere, he didn't know where, and he couldn't be bothered with caring as the Canadian kneeled in front of him, pink tongue flicking a dusky nipple.

Ivan moaned in appreciation, gasping as a hand finally came in contact with the covered erection he sported. This was going quicker than he anticipated; maybe he was simply not used to someone coming onto him so strongly.

If he wanted sex, Russia was most often than not the instigator- it was a strange experience to have a Nation so cooperative, willing to _undress him_, kiss him, give _him_ pleasure rather than worrying about his own.

And he was all the more aroused as Canada smiled wickedly; nipping at the Russian's nipple, obviously loving the way he reacted at every touch. It must really have been a long time since Ivan's last release; the desperation, the heat, the fact that he was so hard already…

Matthew would make sure Ivan felt better by the end of this.

Ivan's hands tightened around the armrests, watching the Canadian fumble with the opening of his slacks, blushing at the way Matthew giggled when faced with red boxers, printed with little hammer and sickle symbols. "Adorable."

"Ah, when the world has become one with me-" A hand at the tip of his swollen member cut him off, the grip just firm enough to take his breath away. His eyes slid closed.

"If we do become one with you someday, make sure we have some fun."

Russia could only nod, breathing in deeply as a hand caressed his thigh. A pair of lips touched his own, and Ivan opened his mouth to allow Matthew inside, moaning at the rhythm of the hand on his member and the taste of maple.

Soft touches combined with unpredictable firm strokes set waves of pleasure over him, taking him higher with every breath, slowly, gently. The kiss between them was broken and the warmth of a tongue at his neck once more drew out another gasp from the Russian.

"You're more sensitive than I thought," Matthew whispered lowly. "You're too quiet though, eh? How do I know what you want if you don't tell me?"

Russia opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, a dazed look overcoming him as the hand on his member tightened just enough to give him a new wave of heat. It pooled in his stomach, sent sparks up his spine, made his heart beat erratically. He hummed quietly, "I get the feeling you know exactly what I want, and what you should do, little Matvey."

"Oh? So you do want me to suck you off? You want me taste you?"

Ivan smiled, "Da. And after you tell me how I taste I want you over that table."

Matthew grinned. "Yes sir."

That hot mouth trailed over his chest, until he was aligned with the tip of Ivan's member, violet eyes looked up, locked on Ivan's face. A large hand brushed through golden tendrils of hair, pushing them back from the beautiful face and giving Ivan a clear picture. A short lick to the underside of Russia's head, the most sensitive part of him, and he moaned at the sensation- the image.

He watched with a heated fascination as Matthew took him in, panting at the warm moist heat, the tight feeling of suction. Lips dragged up, past the ring of nerves, releasing him with a soft wet sound, and then slipping the swollen member back in, sheathing it all the way, until he hit the back of Canada's throat.

Russia didn't know what could be more powerful- watching Canada perform such acts or closing his eyes and letting the blond surprise him.

Soon enough though, he couldn't help but close his eyes, letting his head fall back as he panted, his hand tightening in gold hair. "Пожалуйста," He whispered.

He needed it harder, faster- his patience wearing thin, the build-up of pleasure filling to the brim, the pressure needing some release. "Matvey."

And the Canadian delivered- sucking harder, concentrating on the tip, lips constantly crossing the bundles of nerves, taking him higher until Ivan had trouble breathing and became deaf to all sounds. A moan escaped his lips, the muscles tensing, lungs refusing to function, spots flickered behind his closed eyelids and then… everything came undone.

Wave upon wave of heat swept over the entirety of his body, coursing through his blood, returning oxygen to his lungs but causing him to shudder from the chill. The hypersensitivity of the mouth on his cock kept him going, milking him of all fluids he released.

When he was finally able to relax, it was with a sense of calmness he hadn't felt in a long time- a soothing release. He opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head to regard Matthew heatedly, watching as a tongue licked away the last of his essence.

"Warm, tangy, bitter. Like _vodka_." He whispered.

Ivan smiled. "Oh? And does Matvey like vodka?"

He hummed, the grin on his face suggesting he did, very much so. "Did you know vodka and maple go _very_ good together?"

Ivan returned the expression. "I did not. Perhaps I will try that."

Canada nodded, standing gracefully despite the rather large bulge in his khaki pants. He backed up, the table stopping his retreat as he looked at the Russian coyly. "Tell me how you like it, eh?"

Russia followed him, surprised to feel his legs shake slightly as he did. His last release was so powerful, and he felt so relaxed afterwards- but the way Matthew leaned back, hands caressing his own chest, delving down to the slacks that still hid the rest of his form.

He promised to bend him over that table- return the favor and make the Canadian moan his name.

He was already hard again.

"Of course."

…oOo…

Russia walked out of the conference room with a blank expression- but in truth, he was more relaxed than he had been in a very long time. He shifted the scarf on his neck to better settle on his shoulders, looking down the hallway for any sign of other Nations. He only found a strange white polar bear in the middle of the floor.

The animal looked at him, and in a weird way, almost smiled.

Russia just nodded to the animal, assuming it had a reason for being there- it belong to Matvey, didn't it? He continued to walk away, humming lightly and in a friendly tune as he continued back to his room, intent on a shower and finally getting to bed.

The polar bear watched him go, pushing the navy double doors open to see his friend, Canada, shrug on his blazer. Matthew smiled at him. "Kumajiki."

"Who?"

"Canada!"

"Oh. Feel better."

"Oui, that was fun!"

"Uh huh."

The music playing on the computer's speaker system changed, a more club-like tune playing in the background.

"_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_Too sexy for my love."_

Matthew laughed, hips swaying to the beat. "Until next time, eh?"

"Next time," Kumajirou repeated.

…Thank You…

For the Lovely Nidia and Sivvy~

A prize for the DeviantArt Contest we did for the Giving In group. Enjoy~


End file.
